If she falls
by MiyavaAria
Summary: Everyone can tell how Flay feels. Everyone but her. Will he be able to tell her how he feels? Or will Flay just need to wait to catch her. Crappy summary Flay x Anna One-Shot


Mana Khemia really needs more love!~!

This just a little drabble like one-shot. I'm hopeing to make short ones about all the couples I like before I get to making huge long ones. *cough*and a reader-insert with Flay*cough**cough*

First up Flay x Anna

* * *

Loud, Happy, sub-consciously rude, justice loving, messy and lazy.

That was defiantly a way to describe Flay Gunnar. He did what he wanted when he wanted and always seemed to have a plan of his own. He was 19 and still living at the Al-Revis Academy. Which made it seem like he had a talent for failing. Or something to that extent. Flay always found people he thought were interesting to join his workshop, and that was how Anna Lemouri came to the workshop.

Anna and Flay didn't hit it off at first. (Not surprising considering he dragged her to the workshop.) However like always everyone ended up getting along. As time passed Anna and Flay became very close friends. Jess could see what was going on. Vayne caught on next. Then Nikki, Pamela, and Roxis. Everyone slowly saw the change in Flay's eyes as he looked at her. The way his hands became gentle when he touched her. Everyone could tell how he felt and the words that went through his mind that he wanted to say.

Everyone except Anna.

It wasn't surprising considering she was 12 going on 13. As mature as she was her social maturity was a bit _lower_than others. Still she was better than Vayne who didn't even know you could eat Cotton candy. However it was this cute side that she would never admit she could have that Flay liked. That and many other things. He took care of her because of this and they became even closer.

All too soon boys began coming to the workshop to present Anna with presents. Every time Flay would show them strait to the door. Anna believed he was just being helpful but everyone else knew the truth. It made Vayne and Roxis laugh when they thought of a jealous Flay.

One day Jess finaly decided enough was enough and Flay needed to say something.

It happened one day after Flay had chased three more boys out of the workshop...

* * *

"Ah the work of a hero of justice is never done!"

"Flay thank you. Those boys were interrupting my study." Anna said flipping a page in her text book.

"No problem comrad." Flay smiled lightly at the girl as she sat in the corner reading.

"Flay can I talk to you?" Jess asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes what is it?" He turned and found himself face to face with a very serious looking Jessica.

"Out side if you please." She turned and headed twoards the door.

Flay shrugged and made his usual running exit out the door. Anna glanced up but said nothing and soon returned to her reading.

Out in the hallway Jess was currently arguing with Flay.

"So is that all your going to do? Just chase all the guys that come after her away?" Jess folded her arms and glared at Flay.

"Yes." He replyed still smiling.

"Is that all your ever going to do?"

"Probably."

"You're never going to tell her how you feel then?"

"How I feel?" He tried to put on a confused look but Jess saw right through it.

"Don't play dumb Flay. I know, we all know, how you feel about Anna. What are you going to do if a man does take her away?"

Flay's smiled disappeared and he said nothing. Jess patted his shoulder in a comforting way and waited for him to think of an awnser.

* * *

Inside Anna was becoming bored with her studies. Sighing she set down her book and picked up her blade. She headed for the door to go to the grounds for a little bit of practice. She made her way to the door but froze as she heard Jess's voice float in from the hallway.

"You're never going to tell her how you feel then?"

"How I feel?" He tried to put on a confused look but Jess saw right through it.

_'Who are they talking about?' _Anna wondered. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but he curiosity got the best of her.

"Don't play dumb Flay. I know, we all know, how you feel about Anna. What are you going to do if a man does take her away?"

Anna froze.

* * *

"If he makes her happy then a hero of justice shouldn't take her away. That would be evil."

"Flay.." Jess whispered.

"However." He folded his arms once again and had a look of pure determination on his face. "Should this man hurt Anna I will be forced to save her."

"That's sweet."

"I'll wait as long as I have to."

* * *

Flay and Jess made their way back into the workshop. Jess opened the door and found Anna standing there with an out stretched hand.

"Oh Anna! Umm did you um hear that?" Jess stuttered.

"Hear what?" She asked as she headed outside, "I'll be back after my workout."

"Have fun Anna." Jess smiled at her as she headed out.

"Train hard young one!" Flay instructed.

"...Alright..."

* * *

"And you call your self a man!" Flay scoffed as the third boy that day ran out of the _Flay cave_.

"How many does that make this week Roxis?" Vayne asked.

"I think 5." Roxis adjusted his glasses as he answered Vayne's question.

"This is becoming a daily routin. Isn't it?" Nikki questioned to no one in particular.

"I guess so." Flay shrugged and retured to his daily push-ups.

Anna sat in the corner, as usual, reading. Every now and again she would look up and watch Flay for a while. After a few glances she would go back to reading. This went on for a while until Anna finaly stood up. She walked over to Flay and watched him for a moment before opening her mouth.

"Flay-"

The workshop door slamming open stopped her mid sentence. A young freshman slowly walked into the room. He ignored everyone and walked up to Anna. He grabbed her hands and began to talk.

"Anna Lemouri would you please consider being my girlfriend?!" The boy asked.

Flay stepped forward and pushed the boy back. He stepped in between the two of them and placed his hands on the boys shoulders.

"A real man proves himself before asking the girl of his dreams to be his. If you wish to ask for her hand then I suggest you prove your self!" Flay instructed grabbing his sword.

"Fight you?! Wh-what?"

Flay swung his sword and the boy was sent flying.

"Ah another weak one!" Flay placed his sword, "I shall fight you with out my blade then."

"Forget it!" The boy ran out of the room just like all the others that day.

"And you call yourself a man!" Flay turned around to find Anna stairing at him.

"Flay..."

"What is it Anna?"

Anna made a motion for him to lean down. He smiled and leaned down as the girl asked. When he was close enough Anna stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Flay slowly stood strait up and looked down at the floor. The whole workshop was silent.

"I think you've proven yourself enough Flay." Anna whispered.

"Aww looki everyone Flaya's blushing!" Nikki teased.

"I am not!" Flay snapped, "Hero's do not blush! The women they save do!"

Everyone laughed as Nikki continued to tease the flustered Flay. Anna laughed a little and picked up her sword. She headed for the door like usual but this time she stopped. She turned around and called out Flay's name.

"Yes?" He stopped arguing with Nikki and looked over at Anna.

"Are you coming?"

"Should I be?"

"What if I fall? Aren't you going to catch me?"

Flay laughed and followed Anna out the door.

"So did hear me."

* * *

Aww I thought that was kind of sweet. ^^ I hope someone out there liked it.

Next pairing: Vayne and Roxis (Rayne) Look forward to it! ^_^


End file.
